


There Is Still Hope

by InArduisFidelis



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Episode: e174 Impact (Rusty Quill Gaming), Ficlet, Fix-It, Gen, Queerplatonic Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde, Spoilers for Episode: e174 Impact (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InArduisFidelis/pseuds/InArduisFidelis
Summary: Over the last couple of years, Oscar Wilde has learned to trust his instincts.Spoilers for Episode 174. You have been warned.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	There Is Still Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rachelisce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelisce/gifts).



> This isn't quite what I was trying to go for but hopefully it helps a little.

"Right, everybody. Find Azu. Find anyone who's unconscious. Bring 'em to me or Azu. We can sort 'em out. Right. I'm going out. I'm going to start helping people. Bring 'em to me. Let's go!" 

Zolf leaps over the side of the crashed Vengeance and starts in the direction of the closest body. The first he sees is covered by a very familiar fur coat and is splayed against a fragment of the airship. Zolf's stomach drops. No, not him .... 

The cleric stumbles towards the shape in the snow. Arms outstretched, he falls to his knees and casts, hoping against all else that he isn't too late. 

A moment passes. Suddenly, a groan comes from the pile of fur. A face emerges, hair matted with blood. 

"Oscar," Zolf gasps. "I thought ..." He can't finish the sentence. 

Wilde wiggles a bare ankle, a sight that Zolf has not seen in a very long time. 

"It was ... fairly clear that things were going down (here, Wilde looks rather proud of his pun) so I thought I needed a bit of an insurance policy. No offense to your flying, of course." Wilde gives Zolf a slight smile. "Seemed a bit pointless to worry about all that nonsense if I was dead. I just managed to remove them before the crash. I think the casting is the only reason I made it." 

Wilde frowns. "I'm guessing the cuffs are buried somewhere in that mess." He gestures towards the remains of the airship. "I doubt I will find them before the magic kicks in again."

Zolf places one hand on Wilde's shoulder. Their eyes meet. "You are still here. Anything else we can deal with." 

The airship is somewhat destroyed and repairs will be difficult. Members of his crew are likely dead. They are lost in the Northern Wastes without clear direction. Hell, humanity as they knew it is mostly gone.

However, there is still hope. That is something Zolf can hold on to.


End file.
